


My Obessions

by Sherlockwaygraham



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jack, Forced Crossdressing, Light Bondage, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stockholm Syndrome, Submissive Light
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 09:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7503423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockwaygraham/pseuds/Sherlockwaygraham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since Jack was adopted into the Fischbach family, Mark has been obsessed with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Obessions

**Author's Note:**

> I am still debating if I should make this into a series. If I did it would be more smutt based with plot twisted in.
> 
> Let me know if you want more! Thank you for reading!

"I bought this for you." 

Mark says, holding out a pink shopping bag to him. Jack eyes the bag for a moment as he tugs the towel he wore around his thin frame a bit tighter. It was actually the only thing he had covering his naked body, considering he had just gotten out of the shower. 

"What is it?" Jack questions not reaching out for it just yet.

"Why don't you find out?" Mark says with a grin. Moving to swing the bag back and forth until Jack took it. Giving Mark one last look before his hues dart down to look into the bag.

His brows furrow when he sees a very pale pink dress, with panties and stockings to match.  
"Why did you get me this?" Jack questions him, brows still furrowed as he looked back up to Mark with curious eyes.

"I thought it would look cute, why don't you try it on?" Mark says watching Jack carefully from behind his glasses.

"But I..." Jack flushes and moves to push his green hair from his face shyly.

"Please?" Mark gives Jack his bet set of puppy eyes, knowing it would work. It always worked on Jack.

"O- okay." Jack nods and turns on his heel to head into their bathroom with the bag.

Jack takes a breath as he closed the door behind him. Then another, as he tugged the towel off his body with one hand as the other set the bag on the sink. He couldn't believe he was doing this, though he felt as if he didn't really have a choice. Doing whatever Mark said was better then the alternative. 

Ever since he got here Mark seemed to just have this fascination with him. Always there, touching and kissing him, even though they were technically brothers. And Jack always felt like it was wrong. 

Jack had been adopted into the Fischback family when he was seven. It was obviously when he first met Mark and they became inseparable from then on. Even then Mark would sneak into his bed and cuddle with him. Or he would constantly hold his hand even when they didn't need too. He would always make sure that they played together and eat everything the same.

It was little things like that, that evolved into whatever they were now. Jack had never really asked and Mark never really brought it up. Not to mention Mark knew Jack was uncomfortable with most things they did together but didn't seem to care much. And it was not like they could ever really be anything as they were technically family and that was how they were raised. That was how everyone in their schools and neighborhood thought of them.

Jack shakes his thoughts and moves to pull the dress out of the bag before slipping it over his head. It was one piece, with no sleeves and a little collar that had a black bow. It came up above his knees and it was very flowy. It made Jack feel odd to have it on. He avoids looking at himself as he takes out the little white frilly panties and slipped them on. Adjusting his junk to be as comfortable as possible. 

He has to sit to pull on the thigh high stockings. Tying the black bows that rested on his upper thighs, which could be seen when he stood up. Peaking into the bag he finds a matching headband. He brushes his hair before putting it on his head.

There is a pause before he turns to look at himself in the full length mirror behind the bathroom door. Big aqua hues widen as he looks at himself. He looked more like a girl then he cared to admit. Jack runs his hands over the dress for a moment before he reached out to grab the door handle.

Stepping out of the bathroom he finds Mark sitting on his bed, having changed into a pair of grey sweat pants and sleeveless t-shirt. He had even taken off his glasses. Jack watches as dark hues flicker up to look at him. 

He bites his lower lip and plays with the hem of his dress shyly. Mark motions for him to turn around so he does. Giving a litte twirl as he did so, knowing Mark would like to see he had the panties on as well.

"Come here." Mark orders and Jack obeys like he always does. Mark's hands automatically moves to touch him once he was close enough. One hand going over his chest as the other slid up his dress. Palming Jack's cock through the thin material of the panties. 

"You look beautiful." Mark says looking up at him as he was still sat on the bed. Jack whimpers and covers his mouth with the back of his hand as his face grows hotter.

Mark watches Jack, enjoying the sight before him as his hand continues to stroke Jack through his panties. Feeling his cock growing harder under his touch. His other hand on Jack's chest finds his nipple through the fabric and pinches at it. Wanting to hear Jack muffle out a moan of suprise. Which he does.

Jack sucks in little breaths, feeling his body heat up. Feeling his cock growing from Mark's touch and he wants to stop. He doesn't want this to feel good, because he knows it shouldn't. 

"Mark." He whimpers and shifts slightly as if he was trying to get away.

Standing up however he lifts Jack easily and turns on his heel so he could toss him onto the bed. Jack flops on his back and looks up Mark with wide eyes. His dress now up exposing his hardened cock that was straining with the panties he wore.

Mark licks at his lips before grabbing Jack's sides and sliding him further up the bed. Once he was on fully, Jack watches as Mark grabs his thighs and pulls them apart. He tries to cover himself with his dress but Mark grabs his wrists and pins his arms above his head.

Jack lets out a breath before swallowing hard. Mark gives him a warning look before he moved between his legs and leaned over Jack. Once they were face to face he doesn't hesitate before shoving his tongue into the Irishmen's mouth. Jack makes a suprised sound but doesn't struggle or pull away. He had learned his lesson from the other times.

Mark stays there for a few minutes, practically fucking Jack's mouth with his tongue. Jack could barely breathe and he tries to ignore how hard Mark was. As he could feel his cock pressing against him. 

Once Mark seemed to have enough he pulled back. Still holding Jack's wrists above his head, as his other hand moved to undo the bow on his dress. Jack's heart leaps into his throat, now regretting trying to pull his dress down. Since he knew what Mark was going to do. And he always hated it, it made him feel more helpless then he already did.

He doesn't fight or complain however as his wrists were being tied to the headboard. He simply accepts it and hopes Mark doesn't tie it too tightly. Though Jack knew he hadn't done anything to have Mark do that.

When it is done Mark sits back on his knees and looks down at Jack. His hands running over his chest and stomach. 

"So beautiful, Sean." Jack flinches when Mark used his real name. Because he only ever used it when they did sexual stuff. It always made it far too intimate for Jack's liking.

Mark's hands grab a hold of Jack's hips for a moment, "So small." He mumbles out in a sigh, more content then anything.

They were pretty much the same height but Mark was wider and more stocky then Jack. Which made it eaiser for him to manhandle him.

Jack is brought from his thoughts when Mark moves to grab a pillow, that he pushes under his lower back. He shivers as his lower half was lifted up higher. Giving Mark more access to his body. His stomach twists up and he bites at his lower lip to try and calm himself. 

Mark then dips his head to lick at Jack's inner thigh. Making the other whimper out and shiver. He does it again but goes lower, right between Jack's legs. He mouths over Jack's still hardened cock through the panties. It dampens the material and makes Jack's cock twich.

After a moment he moves the fabric to the side so he could lick a line up Jack's cock directly. The action has Jack squeeze his eyes shut as he muffled another whine. Head turning to the side in an attempt to hide his face in his arm.

He could feel Mark's hot tougue however. How it swirled around his tip before diping in to lick up the precum that was dripping from him and staining the panties. His fingers moves down as he does this, Jack can feel them rub over his balls before they dip down between his cheeks. 

Jack gasps when he feels Mark's fingers pressing the plug he wore in deeper. Mark normally made him wear a plug when they were the only ones home. Partly because it turned Mark on to know it was there and partly because it was easier to fuck Jack when he was already stretched some. 

Mark hums out as he suckled on Jack's cock still. Fingers now grasping the toy within Jack so he could twist it about. Making Jack arch his back and cry out when it hit his prostate. 

He doesn't stop after that however, he simply pulled the plug out before pressing it back into Jack. Slowly fucking him with it, then switching to twisting it so it hit his sweet spot again and again. Mark's mouth and tougue still teased the smaller boys cock. His lips even wrapping around him from time to time to deep throat him.

Jack's body started to tremble, and his whimpers and moans got louder. His wrists straining to move, though they are still tied up. He wants to push Mark head away, he wants to tug at his hair, he wants to come.

"Mark, please!" Jack groans, his words muffled as his face was still tucked in his arm. His toes curling within the thigh highs he still wore. 

It was all too much, he felt like he was going to explode. His muscles all tighten up as he pushes his back off the bed. Feeling how sweaty he was, how his dress stuck to his body and his hair to his forehead. Though he doesn't dwell on it long as he starts to writhe around beneath Mark. Unble to help it. He is lost to the sound of his heart in his ears combined with the little slurps that came from Mark sucking him off. 

Soon his whole body just gave up, his legs rise along with his hips. Pressing himself deeper into Mark's mouth as his insides clamped down around the plug that Mark was fucking him with. And he's coming with a loud cry. All of him is tense and trembling as Mark pulls back and Jack comes. Shooting lines of cum over his dress as his cock twiched and Mark simply sat back and watched.

He looks Jack over as he laid there, hands tied to the headboard. His thighs spread apart, his cock twiching still as he finished coming all over the dress he still wore. His face flush and his pretty mouth gapped as he took in deep breaths. Normally milky skin was now a hot pink color, which was slightly shiny with sweat. It makes Mark's cock twitch, as he was still hard.

"Look at me." He orders as he moves to pull his shirt up off over his head.

Jack shifts slightly as he slowy turns his head to look up at Mark. Sucking in a breath at the sight of him just looming above, now shirtless. Blue hues try not to look down at the bluge in Mark's sweat pants. Knowing what was coming next.

He whimpers when Mark pulled the toy from his body and he felt empty. It was an awful feeling, one he never liked to have. 

"I love you, Sean." Mark says to him before he leans in to kiss Jack softly.

The only time Mark ever told Jack he loved him was when he was about to fuck him. It was as if Mark thought by saying it, it would suddenly make things okay. Like it simply wiped away all the other times Mark held him down and fucked him until he could barely walk. Most times without warning or want.

Jack however is too tired to fight him, so he just lays there. Lazily returning the kiss Mark gave him. He could feel Mark moving, shifting his sweat pants down. He could feel the hot weight of his cock resting on his bare ass, as he kicked the sweat pants fully away.

He shivers under Mark and his fingers flex, they were slightly going numb. Jack hopes he will untie his wrists soon.

Gasping as Mark pulled back he blinked his eyes open to look at the other males face. He never knew how to feel about Mark, of course he cared for him, they grew up together. Mark was there for him when he needed him, and sometimes when he wished he would just go away.

Jack just never understood why Mark acted so strange with him. Why he chose to do these things to him and keep him basically all to himself. All Jack's friends were through Mark's friends, so nine times out of ten Mark was there. And of course they lived together, shared a room even, so Mark was just attached to his hip at all times.

"I..." Jack starts to say before he stops. It makes Mark look up at him, his hand moving to slick up his cock as his other tosses the lube away.

"Yeah?" He questions as he moves to lean over Jack once more. Lips coming down to kiss his lips tenderly. 

"I... love you."

Mark pulls back a bit, "Say it again."

Jack licks at his lips and looks away from him. But not for long as Mark's hand came to his chin, turing it to make him look back into brown eyes.

"I love you." He says as soon as their eyes met.

Mark smiles and leans in to kiss him so hard their teeth clank. Jack whimpers from the feeling, sure his lip might have just split. Though Mark doesn't seem to care, the kiss lingers anyway.

Jack's body flinches when he feels Mark slippery fingers move his panties to the side more. Before they press inside him and twisting them like he had the toy. Spreading the lube that was left on his digits inside of him.

His body was a bit over sensitive from him coming previously. So even though Mark's two fingers were just about the size of the plug, his nerve endings still felt like they were on fire. It makes Jack's body twitch and wiggle around every so often. 

Mark's mouth moves from Jack's then, it trails down his neck and to his collarbone that was sticking out from where the dress dipped. Teeth bit at the skin there as his fingers left Jack's body and he moves his hands to Jack's thighs. Spreading them just a bit wider before pressing them up. 

Jack's body jumps when he feels Mark's cock pressing into him. A low cry soon follows, his body arching and his nails digging into his palms as he was stretched wider. Even his toes curl up tightly, he still wasn't used to the feeling. 

Mark doesn't stop until he's fully inside Jack, shifting his hips before he pulled out and roughly thrusted back into him. It was rarely about Jack when Mark was fucking him. Normally he held a pretty brutal pace. Which was hard and quick and often deep as Mark brought himself to orgasm. 

Today was no different as Mark leaned over him, one hand still on the back of his thigh as his other hand snaked up Jack's body. His fingers pressing into the smaller males mouth. Jack grunts and moves to suck on them to try and distract himself from the burn of being forced open. Pain and the slight pleasure from the friction shots up and down his spine.

His whines were muffled by Mark's fingers. His gag reflex acts up every so often and he almost pukes. But he never does, Mark knew just how close he could tease him before actually making Jack sick. It also kept Jack tensed up, thus keeping him tightly wrapped around Mark's cock.

Mark leans in more to bite at Jack's neck, or to lick at Jack's lips around his fingers. His hips still snapping forward, pressing himself deep into Jack. His breathing is heavy and it mostly all Jack can hear aside from his own heart beat. His eyes have long since shut but he knows all to well how it looks to have Mark on top of him. This wasn't the first time and it surely wouldn't be the last.

Jack's mind attempts to drift off but he is always brought back. Weather if it was him nearly chocking or Mark biting or pulling all the way out just to thrust roughly back in, he was always brought back. But in those few moments when he was gone, almost out of his body. Jack was alright, and it kept him sane.

Mark pulls back, one hand on Jack's stomach gripping his dress and other with his fingers in his mouth still, now clenching. Pretty much gripping his lower jaw, which was uncomfortable. He sits up on is knees groaning out as he fucked with short hard strokes. Which usually meant he was close. Jack looks up to him and whines out loudly around his fingers.

His body still reacted to Mark, clenching around him and sending shocks of pleasure throughout his limbs.

Mark mumbles out something Jack is sure is dirty. Since Mark was normally a big fan of saying horribly dirty things to Jack when he fucked him. He wasn't sure why that was but he seemed to enjoy it.

Jack quickly shuts his eyes and shifts around. His hands which were half numb now still tried to clench, digging his nails into his palm again. Unable to ignore how Mark was pounding into him, or the sting where he was bitten or the way his lower belly clenched up. And how his own cock was half hard again, even though he was sure he wouldn't come again so soon.

"Fuck." 

Mark grunts out and tugs harder on Jack's dress, which was now ruined with sweat and cum. Jack arches, his body shaking from head to toe. It was overwhelmed with different feelings all at once. 

Though before he could really think of each one Mark thrusted into him so deeply Jack could swear he felt him in the back of his throat. It make him gag a bit around his fingers, though Mark doesn't seem to notice. As he gave another thurst before he was coming inside of Jack. A loud groan leaving Mark as his head tips back with ecstasy. 

Jack could feel the warmth of his cum filling him up. It stings as well, making Jack's body twitch. 

Mark stays there buried inside Jack, breathing hard and still gripping his dress and his fingers in his mouth still gripping his lower jaw. Jack is breathing hard through his nose, his body sore all over. Feeling as Mark's cock softened within his body, it was always a strange feeling.

Jack grunts as Mark finally pulls out, it makes him feel empty. Makes him feel the throbbing within his streached walls. He wants to go to sleep.

Mark lets out a satisfied breath as he moves to lay on top of Jack, after sliping his fingers from his mouth. Nearly squishing the Irishmen under his weight. It wouldn't have been hard considering Jack was much smaller in size then other boys his age. Though he was happy to be able to swallow without the fear of puking, now that his fingers were gone.

There is a long silence and Jack is afraid Mark had fallen asleep?

"Mark?" Jack says his name in low tone, scared he might uset him if had fallen asleep. 

"Hmm?" Was all he grunts out, unmoved. 

"I can't feel my hands." Jack says gently and Mark looks up to him for a moment. 

Jack thinks for a moment that Mark might just leave him like that. But then he is moving and sitting up on Jack's waist so he could untie his hands. He takes each of them one at a time in hs own. Messaging Jack's palms and fingers until he could feel again. It felt good, unlike most of his body so he doesn't complain.

"You really do look good in that dress." Mark says as he rubs at Jack's index finger. Dark brown hues looking up to him, from where he still sat naked on Jack's hips.

"It's ruined though." Jack points out looking down and realizing he still wore the socks and panties as well as the dress.

"I will buy you another then." Mark says simply and Jack wonders where Mark even bought the stuff to begin with. He must have had some strange looks when he bought it.

Mark then sets his hand down and crawls back down to pull the pillow from under his hips. Tossing it to the side before he moved back up to lay on the bed. His arm moving around Jack and tugging him into him. Pressing Jack's head to his chest and essentially making the smaller male curl up a his side.

"Say it." Mark then says making Jack flinch. 

"I belong to you."

"Good."


End file.
